Mortal Horror Picture Show
by Jay's Island
Summary: I would like, if I may, to take you on a strange journey...full description inside. What happens when Alec and Isabelle fall into the story of Rocky Horror? Find a castle in the woods and meet some new people... M/A S/I J/C but mostly Malec.RATED T!
1. Over at the Frankenstein Place

**In this AU Isabelle and Alec are regular people and they do not know Jace, Clary, or Simon...yet.**

**This is rated T! Remember that! It is Rocky Horror based.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I would like, if I may, to take you on a strange journey. Alec Lightwood and his sister, Isabelle Lightwood, two ordinary people, left the city that night to visit a relative of theirs. It is true that the spare tire they were carrying was badly in need of some air. On that night out it was also pouring rain in a terrible storm. A night out...it was a night out they were going to remember for a very, very long time.<em>**

**Over at the Frankenstein Place**

He and Isabelle were supposed to be visiting an old friend of their family's that night. They were sent with directions to the house, but as they wound through a precarious trail -darkened by towering trees - a sign emerged from the gloom. "Dead End"

"I could have sworn we took the right fork in the road, this can't be a dead end," Alec furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at his sister. Isabelle looked equally confused. The woods had a mysterious - almost eerie - atmosphere. The siblings had no desire to loiter in its shadow.

"Alright, I guess we'll just go back." Alec muttered as he shifted the car into reverse.

Not a minute after they started to back up the car the tire blew out.

"Great," Alec sighed, leaning his head back against the seat in defeat. He and Isabelle got out of the car to examine the tire. "Well there's no fixing that… shall we walk down the path to see if there's anything we can use to get help?" he asked Izzy.

Nodding, Isabelle moved ahead, the leaves crunching under her boots.

Stranger than the woods was what they came across next. The siblings stopped dead at the gate of an old gothic castle. The castle gate read, "Enter at your own risk."

"Should we go in?" Isabelle asked, hesitantly.

Alec hesitated a moment, studying the ghoulish castle in front of him. "Yes," he decided, "we might as well see if they know how to get back to the city."

"Plus, it's dry," Isabelle added, pushing her wet hair away from her face.

Alec and Isabelle entered the gate made their way through the long yard. They reached the castle and knocked on the door, shivering and soaking wet.

The door slowly creaked open, revealing a tall man with blond hair. His eyebrows rose questioningly at the sight before him. "Hello."

"Hi," Isabelle replied, always the more confident one, "our car broke down up the road and we were wondering if you had a phone we could use or if you could, maybe, point us back to the city?"

The man gazing down at them replied, "You're wet."

Alec blinked, "Yes… it's raining."

The man was silent for a moment, "I think it would be best if you all would just...come inside."

Alec and Isabelle exchanged glances but did as the man said. "You're too kind," Isabelle tittered nervously.

They were led in to a front animal heads decorated the walls. An old grandfather clock, ticking dully, was pressed next by another door. The room was cluttered, mismatched knick-knacks and oddments littered every surface. The untidy nature of the room detracted from the obvious ornate style of the house, making it seem unwelcoming. Everything was also covered in a thick layer of dust.

Isabelle looked up at Alec, "Alec? What is this place?"

"It's probably just some hunting lodge for rich weirdoes." Alec responded, attempting to calm Isabelle's nerves. Internally, however he was just as unsure of the place.

"This way," The man said pushing past them making Alec – who had been distracted – jump.

Hearing the music coming from the room ahead of them Alec asked, "Are you having a party?"

The man stopped and turned, smiling deviously, "You've arrived on a rather special night – it's one of the master's affairs"

"Oh," Alec blushed, "lucky him."

"You're lucky, he's lucky, I'm lucky, we're all lucky!" A woman who had been on the stairs laughed maniacally.

Alec jumped again having not noticed her there. She had curly red hair and was wearing a black v-neck dress that went down to her knee, but was slitted up her thigh. The sleeves has white ends and she had a white collar to the dress; a typical maid's costume.

The blond haired man and the red haired woman lead them to the room where the music was coming from. When they opened the doors there were at least a dozen people in there dressed very strangely. They wore black tuxedo pants with white socks and black flats. Their tops varied in color, distinguishing them from each other, but the overall effect was that of a – very tight – tuxedo. They all wore different, crazy glasses, or shades, and some had typical party hats.

The siblings watched in bewilderment as the whole party seemed to dance in unison to a song.

_It's just a jump to your left, and then a step to your right. Put you hands on your hips, and bring your knees in tight. But it's the pelvic thrust, that really drives you insane. Let's do the time warp again._

Alec and Isabelle stood there dumbfounded. As the song finished, the party-goers collapsed, exhausted on the floor.

Isabelle nudged Alec on the arm, "Alec, say something."

Clapping nervously, Alec cleared his throat. "Well we better get going," he announced. "We have to find our way back and we really wouldn't want to intrude on your celebration."

They began slowly backing away, aiming towards the door when they heard the thunk of the elevator begin its slow descent.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Shall I continue?<strong>


	2. Sweet Transvestite

**Here is chapter two! I was suprised at the reviews XD I thought I was the only one that was going to like this idea. Well enjoy the chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Transvestite<strong>

The elevator door slid open with a shriek

Alec gasped at the sight before them. The man standing inside was covered in a large cloak. His face was a mish-mash of colors: purple eyeshadow, red lipstick. Raven black hair stood a crown of spikes. His skin was so evenly tanned that Alec suspected he was partly asian and his eyes were gold with green flicking out from the centre, pupils slitted like a cats.

Striding forwards, the man smirked and began to speak."How do you do? I see you've met my faithful handyman," The man gestured toward the blond man who had let the siblings in. "He's just a little brought down because when you knocked he thought you were the candy man," he flashed a grin.

Alec heard the clink of the man's high heeled shoes as he stepped past him. Seeing both Alec and Isabelle's expressions he continued, "Don't get strung out by the way I look. Don't judge a book by its cover. I'm not much of a man by the light of day," he paused at locked gazes with Alec, "but by night I'm one hell of a lover."

Alec could feel himself flush as the man winked at him.

The cloak was taken off theatrically and draped over the chair. Revealed on the man was what looked like a corset, black underwear with small leather straps attached the fish net stockings covering his legs. The sight of the barley covered up man made Alec flush even more red. "I'm just a sweet transvestite from transsexual Transylvania," he waggled his eyebrows. His shoes clicked as he travelled up the room back toward Alec and Isabelle, "Let me show you around and maybe play you a sound. You like you both pretty groovy," the last word laced with sarcasm. "Or if you want something visual," he met Alec's eyes again, "that's not too abysmal, we can take in an old Steve Reeves movie."

"Name's Magnus Bane," he flashes another big grin.

Alec felt uncomfortable as Magnus's eyes raked over his body, however, there was a part of him that felt flattered at the attention.

Clearing his throat, Alec stuttered,"We were wondering if you had a phone we could use, or maybe you could point us in the direction of the city? Our car broke down a few miles up the road."

Magnus hesitated, "So you got caught with a flat? Well how bout that," he chuckled a little. "Well babies, don't you panic." he smirked, "I'll get you a satanic mechanic. So why don't you stay for the night?" Alec's eyes widened. "Or maybe a bite?"

Alec's gaze followed Magnus as he walked toward the elevator once more, "So come up to lab and see what's on the slab." Alec could feel Magnus's gaze linger on him which sent shivers down his spine. "I see you shiver," Magnus said locking eyes with Alec as devious grin formed on his face, "with antici..." he paused, "...pation." he whispered the last bit sending another jolt of shiversdown Alec's spine.

Magnus chuckled as the elevator went up.

"Well he was no help at all," Isabelle huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know, but he owns the place. Maybe if we just go up and see what he wants he'll help us."

"Are you willing to give him want he wants?" Isabelle eyed him curiously, a smirk playing around her lips.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked.

"Oh nothing..." she trailed off.

The blond man who appeared to be the butler - or handyman as Magnus had mentioned, the red headed maid, and a brown haired woman in a sparkly outfit walked up to them and started tugging Alec and Isabelle's jackets off. Then he started to lift up Alec's shirt.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

The people said nothing. "Just do what they want Alec," Isabelle hissed, "or we'll never get out of here."

Feeling utterly exposed and embarrassed in only his underwear, Alec tripped as he was shoved in the elevator. What awaited the siblings, they didn't know.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? They make me type faster ;)<strong>


	3. Hot Patootie  Bless My Soul

**Thank my beta Chairmen Meow for getting this chapter back to me so fast :D You guys are lucky ;) Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Hot Patootie - Bless My Soul<strong>

The siblings exited the elevator and entered a room that was surprisingly blank. Near one of the walls there was an indoor balcony with all of the party-goers they had seen earlier standing, watching them. What was going on?

In the center of the room stood Magnus who now sported a plain blue lab coat. "Jace, Clary, Maia, go and ready the creation." he ordered the three people behind them. Magnus smiled, "I will entertain..." he outstretched his hand.

"Isabelle Lightwood," Isabelle shook his hand. She gestured toward Alec, "This is my brother Alexander, or Alec, Lightwood."

Alec outstretched his hand to shake Magnus's but Magnus took Alec's hand and kissed it like something shown in an old movie. "Enchanté," he flashed a grin.

Alec flushed.

Magnus had someone hand him two lab coats identical to his. "Here, put these on. They won't make you feel so," he paused eyeing Alec somewhere that really shouldn't be eyed, "vulnerable."

Alec's blush grew redder, "Could we please just use your telephone?"

Magnus ignored him, "Do you have any tattoos Alec?" Alec just stared at him. "No?" he turned to Isabelle, "How 'bout you?"

Isabelle didn't answer him, her face expressionless.

"Everything is ready,_sir_," Jace drawled out the last word just enough that it sounded insulting.

Magnus handed the drink he was holding to Jace sauntered over to the glass tank in the middle of the room. Inside the tank was what looked like a mummy. Alec watched them in confusion.

Magnus and the other servants started pushing buttons and turning knobs on the machine overhead and then something happened that Alec would never believe was possible. The mummy started _moving._

Alec was frozen as he watched the mummy start to stand up in the glass tank.

"You should probably close your mouth," Isabelle whispered to Alec, "You'll catch flies."

Alec hadn't realized he was gaping at the creature, but who wouldn't?

The servants, Clary and Maia, unwrapped the cloth from the creature and Magnus strode back over to where Alec and Isabelle stood, while still examining his creation.

Unwrapped, the creature had brown hair, was thin and scrawny, and looked incredibly dorky. He was squinting at the room around him as if he needed glasses.

Alec glanced sideways at Magnus who's face was painted with a frown. "Hmph," he said, "Well that didn't turn out how I had hoped." Clary and Maia were giggling beside the creature. "Creature!" Magnus commanded, "Your name shall be Simon."

The creature, Simon, was only wearing a pair of tight gold shorts and was looking extremely uncomfortable, but nodded.

"So Isabelle," Magnus turned to Izzy, "What do you think of him?"

Isabelle looked at Simon with a gaze Alec couldn't explain, mostly because he had never seen it before on her face. "He's alright," she said still gazing at Simon.

"Why don't you go take a closer look then, hmm?" he said to Isabelle, and she walked over toward Simon. Magnus looked playfully at Alec, "and as for you..." he purred. He was now mere inches from Alec, "You don't get out much do you? Have you ever been out to play?"

"I-I," his breath was staggered. He couldn't be attracted to Magnus could he?

The corners of Magnus's mouth quirked up, "I bet I can help with that," he said running a finger down Alec's chest.

Alec gulped.

Magnus smiled and stepped back heading back toward Simon, leaving Alec breathless and a little confused. "Hmm what am I going to do with you?" he said examining Simon.

Alec locked gazes with Isabelle who was smirking at him.

"Jace, Clary, show our guests their rooms," Magnus said not bothering to glance at either Alec nor Isabelle.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Review Review? I'll give you a cookie :3<strong>

**The next chapter is fun and gets very...touchy. Can anyone guess what it's titled?**


	4. Sorry AN

Sorry guys. But right now I'm in a very depressed state and cant concentrate on anything right now. So I'm putting this off for awhile. Hopefully I'll get better soon but I dont know. My apologies.

-Jay


End file.
